Die Verwunschene Bastion
Allgemeines Die Verwunschene Bastion (org. Forsaken Fortress) ist eine große Festung am nordwestlichsten Punkt des großes Meeres in "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker" Link besucht diese Insel im Laufe der Spielhandlung zwei mal. Bei seinem ersten Besuch betritt er die Bastion mittels der Bordkanone von Tetra's Piratenschiff, wobei er sein Schwert verliert. Bei seinem zweiten Versuch kommt Link über die Rückseite der Insel durch ein Holztor, welches er mit seiner Bordkanone aufsprengt. Bei beiden Besuchen geht es um Rettungsaktionen. Anfangs will Link nur seine kleine Schwester''' Aril''' befreien, welche vom Maskenkönig verschleppt wurde, wohingegen er beim zweiten Eintreffen in der Bastion gleich eine ganze Gruppe entführter Mädchen befreien soll. Hauptsächlich leben in der Verwunschenen Bastion Bokblins und Moblins, doch auch Petiblins und Ratten sind hier anzutreffen. Neben dem "gemeinen Fußvolk" leben hier selbstverständlich auch noch der Maskenkönig , sowie Ganondorf, der Herr der Verwunschenen Bastion. Die Verwunschene Bastion A-1: Erster Besuch *Drei Wachen bei den Scheinwerfern erledigen *Zum Hauptturm vordringen *Das Heroen-Schwert zurückholen *Das entführte Mädchen retten Besonderheiten: *Herzteil Der Spion im Fass Dummerweise hat Link bei seiner unsanften Landung in der verwunschenen Bastion sein Heroen-Schwert verloren. Nach ein paar Schritten erhält Link eine Nachricht von Tetra durch den Piraten-Talisman. Sein Ziel ist der große Turm der Bastion. Um diesen Turm zu erreichen soll Link zuerst die drei Suchscheinwerfer im Nordwesten, Südwesten und Südosten lahmlegen. Falls ihr zwischendurch von einem der Suchscheinwerfer oder einer Bastions-Wache entdeckt werdet, landet ihr im Kerker. Aber was wäre Link für ein Held, wenn er sich davon würde aufhalten lassen. Im Abschnitt „Ausbruch!“ findet ihr einen Weg, wie ihr den Kerker wieder verlassen könnt. Wenn Link sich ein leeres Fass schnappt, kann er sich damit tarnen. Somit wird er im Licht der Scheinwerfer und im Blickfeld der Bastions-Wachen nicht entdeckt solange er reglos stehen bleibt. (Ja, laufende Fässer irritieren sogar die Wachen) „Licht aus!“ die Erste Link kommt an drei Stellen in die Festung hinein. Einen bestimmten Weg gibt es nicht aber im Folgenden wird einmal der beste verraten: Geht, getarnt in einem Fass, die Treppe nach oben zum großen Platz. Das Tor auf der anderen Seite des Platzes wird an dieser Stelle gepflegt ignoriert. Es geht eine weitere Treppe hinauf. Kurz darauf könntet ihr links in einen Gang einbiegen. Doch auch diesen Gang ignorieren wir und lassen lediglich das Fass (welches uns sowieso behindert) stehen. Geht einfach außen am Gebäude die Rampe nach oben. Am Ende führt eine Leiter hoch zum nordwestlichen Scheinwerfer, wo ihr erst mal die Wache ausschalten müsst. Ohne Schwert müsst ihr dann halt kreativ werden. Wie praktisch, dass in einer Ecke eine Vase mit Stöcken steht. Kurzerhand schnappt sich Link die Vase und wirft sie dem Bokblin an den Kopf. Wie man sich denken kann, findet der Geselle das gar nicht so lustig. Mit einigen hieben der Stöcke, welche nun munter überall verteilt sind, verpufft die Scheinwerfer-Wache und Licht No. 1 gibt den Geist auf. Link braucht einen Plan Nun geht es zurück zu dem Gang, vor dem euer Fass stehen sollte. Im Gang geht es nach rechts und am Ende durch die Tür. Willkommen in der oberen Etage des südwestlichen Turms. An dem Seil in der Mitte könnt ihr hinüber zu einer Schatztruhe schwingen in der sich die Labyrinth-Karte befindet. Der weitere Weg nach Süden endet jedoch vor der Gefängnis-Zelle. (Wenn ihr schon eingekerkert wurdet, kennt ihr euch hier ja aus) Durch die Tür im Norden kommt ihr zum zweiten Suchscheinwerfer. Versucht nicht in die unteren Etagen zu fallen. Sollte das doch geschehen, könnt ihr unter „Abgestürzt“ das weitere Vorgehen bewundern. Ausbruch! (Für Inhaftierte) Der Kerker ist der Raum ganz im Süden der oberen Etage. Wenn ihr dort landen solltet, klettert einfach auf den Tisch und springt von dort aus auf das Regal. Entledigt euch der dortigen Vase und kriecht in den Gang dahinter. Schon seid ihr raus aus dem Schlamassel und könnt dem Gang bis zur Schatztruhe mit der Labyrinth-Karte folgen. (siehe „Link braucht einen Plan“) „Licht aus!“ die Zweite und Dritte Aus dem Raum mit der Labyrinth-Karte geht ihr durch die nördliche Tür hinaus in einen Gang und durch eine Öffnung links auf einen Balkon. Linker Hand sehr ihr eine Leiter, welche euch zum 2. Scheinwerfer führt. Die Scheinwerfer-Wache wird wie gehabt mittels Vase und Stöckchen ausgeknocked. Anschließend geht es zurück. Das dritte Ziel befindet sich auf dem Turm im Südosten der Bastion. Zu empfehlen wäre, sich das Herzteil innerhalb der Verwunschenen Bastion zu holen. Springt dazu einfach im Raum mit der Labyrinth-Karte in die untere Etage und schaut im Abschnitt „Abgestürzt“ nach. Im Südostturm schnappt ihr euch den Kompass aus der Kiste. Hier führt auch eine Leiter von der unteren Ebene hinauf. Schwingt mit dem Seil hinüber auf die andere Seite und verlasst den Raum in Richtung Norden.Im Gang draußen geht ihr nach links auf einen Balkon und von dort die Rampe zum 3. Scheinwerfer hinauf.Wie man die dritte Wache ausschaltet ist an dieser Stelle ein Geheimnis (?!) Ist die dritte Wache erledigt geht es den Gang unten weiter nach Norden, durch einen kleinen Turm bis zum Hauptturm. Abgestürzt (Für Gefallene und Herzteil-Jäger) Eigentlich wäre die untere Etage nichts besonderes, wäre da nicht eines der begehrten Herzteile.Im Nordwesten steht zwar noch eine Schatztruhe, aber für lausige 10 Rubine kann man sich den Weg sparen. Passt in der unteren Etage auf die Ratten auf. Bei Berührung mit den Biestern geht nicht nur Lebensenergie drauf, sondern auch mühsam gesammelte Rubine. Sind Wachen in der Nähe, lassen die Biester sogar eure Tarnung auffliegen. Zwischen den Fässern in der Ecke ist ein Bodenschalter versteckt. Ein kurzer Druck und die Zelle nebenan öffnet sich. Darin steht die Truhe mit dem gesuchten Herzteil. Verlasst den Raum durch den Gang im Osten. Entweder versucht ihr vorsichtig per Fass an den (etwas kurzsichtigen) Bastions-Wachen vorbei zu kommen, wodurch ihr bei der Leiter landet welche euch in den Raum mit dem Kompass bringt, oder ihr lasst euch einfach einbuchten. Somit habt ihr freie Bahn und kommt wahrscheinlich genauso schnell und wesentlich unkomplizierter vom Kerker in besagten Raum. (siehe „Ausbruch!“) Der Hauptturm Im Hauptturm lungern zwei Bastions-Wachen herum. Nehmt ein Fass zur Hand und schleicht euch vorsichtig zum Hinterausgang im Norden. Draußen geht es eine Rampe hoch und an einer dritten Wache vorbei. Nach dieser Wache könnt ihr euer Fass irgendwo parken und den Weg mobiler fortsetzen.Bricht der Weg irgendwann ab, könnt ihr hier herunter klettern und unten einen Steinblock über den Rand schieben. Dies ist lediglich eine kleine Abkürzung falls nun noch etwas schiefgehen sollte. Bei der Bruchstelle kuschelt ihr euch an die Wand und schiebt euch den kleinen Steg entlang.hinter der nächsten Ecke, der gleiche Spaß noch einmal. Dies ist das zentrale Stück, an dem ihr nicht weiterkämet wenn die Suchscheinwerfer noch in Betrieb wären. Nach ein paar Stufen aufwärts findet ihr endlich euer Schwert und das Versteckspiel hat ein Ende.Genießt die Tatsache, dass ihr endlich wieder ansatzweise ein Held seid und knüppelt die Bokblins aus dem Weg. Sind alle Wachen verpufft öffnet sich das Tor und ihr könnt Aril heldenhaft zur Rettung eilen… habt ihr euch so gedacht! Die Verwunschene Bastion A-1: Zweiter Besuch *In die Festung eindringen *Phantom-Ganon besiegen *Den Stahlhammer nehmen *Zum Hauptturm vordringen *Die Mädchen befreien *Den Maskenkönig besiegen *Den Herrn der Verwunschenen Bastion treffen Knock, Knock! Auf der Südseite der Bastion befindet sich ein Tor. Aus Holz! Also Bordkanone 'ausgepackt und in Heldenmanier angeklopft. Mit dem Boot geht es dann ins Innere der Verwunschenen Bastion. Nach wie vor ist euer Ziel der Hauptturm in dem ein paar Mädchen gefangen gehalten werden. Die Suchscheinwerfer könnt ihr bei diesem Besuch gepflegt ignorieren. Niemand in dieser Bastion könnte euch etwas anhaben. Es ist schon ein paar Tage her, dass ihr euch als verschreckter Heldenanfänger in Fässern verstecken musstet. Zielstrebig geht es die Treppe hoch zum großen Platz. Da die Treppe zu eurer Rechten versperrt ist, geht einfach auf das Haupttor zu und lasst euch von 'Phantom-Ganon willkommen heißen. Nach dem Kampf nehmt ihr den Stahlhammer '''aus der erschienen Truhe an euch. Von Hämmern und Blättern Mit dem Stahlhammer ausgerüstet ist euch nun auch die Treppe zur Rechten zugänglich. Hammer ausgepackt und Metall Poller in den Boden geknüppelt. Geht danach die Treppe am Gebäude hoch, durch den Gang und danach rechts durch die Tür. Ja, hier hat Link vor gefühlten 100 Jahren seine erste Labyrinth-Karte gefunden. Verlasst den Raum durch die andere Tür und geht geradeaus weiter in den nächsten Raum. Diesmal müsst ihr das Deku-Blatt zur Hilfe nehmen um die Plattform auf der anderen Seite zu erreichen, da Seile scheinbar aus der Mode gekommen sind, oder die Bastions-Wachen tatsächlich aus ihren Fehlern gelernt haben. Hämmert euch dort den Weg frei bis sie schließlich den Raum mit dem Hinterausgang erreichen. Wo sie beim letzten Besuch noch schleichen mussten, ist jetzt munteres Draufhauen angesagt. Verlasst den Raum durch den Hinterausgang und machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Hauptturm. Die beiden Abgründe werden diesmal ebenfalls mit dem Deku-Blatt überwunden. Wer gerne noch einmal mit diesen Wänden schmusen möchte, der sollte sich dies zweimal überlegen. Bei diesem Besuch, wird dieser Zugang mit Kanonen bewacht, die auch eingesetzt werden. Das Deku-Blatt ist die einfachere und sichere Wahl an dieser Stelle. (Achtet jedoch auf die Windrichtung!) Vor dem Großen Tor hämmert ihr den Schalter zu ihren Füßen in Boden. Das Tor öffnet sich und Link kann sich wappnen die verschleppten Mädchen zu befreien. Es geht aufwärts! Nach der Zwischensequenz ist Link allein im Turm. An sich nichts verkehrtes doch der Wasserspiegel steigt rapide an und ihr solltet euch nicht allzu viel Zeit lassen den kleinen Helden daraus zu holen. Rennt schnell den Steg hinauf. An etwaigen Gegnern könnt ihr diesmal einfach vorbei rennen. Die halten nur auf. Der große Vogel zerkleinert immer wieder liebevoll den Steg auf dem ihr euch bewegt, aber wenn ihr euch beeilt und die Gegner links liegen lasst, wird das nicht zum Problem. Sollte es dennoch passieren, dass ihr mal abstürzt, hilft euch der Greifhaken wieder nach oben zu kommen. Oben angekommen wartet der Vogel schon auf euch. Mit einem gezielten Hammerschlag auf den Schnabel macht ihr ihm unweigerlich eure Absichten klar. Der Kampf mit dem Maskenkönig beginnt! Nach dem Kampf gibt es einen Herzcontainer als Belohnung. Macht euch auf den Weg zu dem Gebäude ganz oben auf dem Turm und geht hinein. Nach der längeren Sequenz mit Ganondorf geht es automatisch zurück ins Schloss von Hyrule zurück. Information von Neptunos … In '''Port Monee gibt's doch glatt jemanden, der Totenkopfketten sammelt! Na? Hast du schon eine Idee, wer das vielleicht sein könnte? Du weißt schon, ich rede von diesen Totenkopfketten, die bei diesen schweineähnlichen Ungeheuern in der Verwunschenen Bastion so beliebt sind! Du wirst es natürlich nicht leicht haben, ihnen die abzunehmen, so viel sollte klar sein! … Trivia *Egal ob ihr morgens, mittags oder abends bei der Verwunschenen Bastion eintrefft, es wird immer dunkel. xXSkipXx (Diskussion) 16:39, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC)